Chapter 11: Stirrings (Pt.3)
Story 私を信じて Believe in me Giulio: We somehow managed to not be devoured by the enemy formation. Deit: They don't have to try anything risky, all they need to do is slowly surround us.. Felxi: Can we get away? What's ahead of us! Valerie: Imca, can you see anything? Imca: Not good.. there is another formation ahead, it's at least a company. There is no way of forcing our way through. Giulio: The two companies in the southwest have split up into separate directions! Alfons: A perfect textbook surround for a mere single platoon. Bloody well done boys! Leila: What's with them! They treat us like trash all day and now this, aren't they afraid of us or what! Gloria: What now lad? Decided which way we'll break through yet? Kurt: ... Alfons: It's about time they sent the artillery this way! What do we do commander! Annika: We're surrounded everywhere! Serge: Where do we attack?! Commander! Amy: Is there no way out of this? Imca: No.. Alfons: Even our capable commander has no way out of a complete surround, is it. Valerie: If there were to be a turn around for this situation, this would surely be recorded in history.. but it's not going to be so is it.. Kurt: Is this the end.. Kurt: I'm sorry, everyone. Kurt: I've went through every strategy I know. There isn't a single one that will ensure our survival. Giulio: Kurt? Felix: What?! You can't be giving up now? Kurt: I am not giving up. But, I need to let you know that there is no longer any card to play. Alfons: Whichever direction we pick is the same ending is it. Amy: We're all going to die.. aren't we.. Riela: ..die.. Kurt: Riela, this is not your fault. It's my inability as a commander.. I'm sorry. Riela: Kurt.. Riela: ..! Riela: Ended, what do you mean? Kurt: ... Riela: I don't think we're quite done yet, even now. Kurt: What are you planning? Riela: I am not the Grim Reaper. Kurt: Riela? Riela: You've proven that, haven't you? Riela: Kurt, believe in me! Kurt: ... Kurt: ...... Kurt: ... Kurt: Okay. I will believe in you. Riela: Thank you. Riela: I have your word, I'll be fine! Kurt: Riela?! Riela: ..!! Riela: This fearsome power... The secret I don't want anybody to know... Riela: If everyone knew I was hiding this from them, will they start to hate me again.. Riela: Even if they do..!! 覚悟 Resolution Soldier: ..what about this?! Soldier: ..Impossible! 蒼き光明 Blue Hope Imca: That's.. not possible..! Soldier: A monster, no.. it's the devil!! Soldier 2: Run! It's going to kill us all! Soldier: Ahhhh! Kurt: What.. is that power? Is that.. really Riela?! Felix: Riela?! The one in blue flames?! Valerie: She was a Valkyrur..?! Imca: ...!! Gloria: What are you doing commander! It's our chance to get out, there's no time to waste! Kurt: ..?! Right! Kurt: Don't let Riela fight them alone! Give her covering fire and break out of this formation! Mission Briefing We will be forcing our way through the enemy formation that has surrounded us in the deserts of Barious. Take the enemy camp in area 3. Also, due to Riela's sudden changes, your other squad members are currently in a state of unease. You will only be able to deploy some of your units. Imca is in a particularly serious state of shock and will be unable to participate in the battle at all. Use your squad wisely and turn the situation around. Strategy Deploy Kurt and have Riela as your other leader if you have it. You need your tank with the lamp to counter the night effect. Mission Banter Kurt: Give Riela support and break through the formation! Kurt: Riela! Can you hear me! Kurt: Not good, she's too far! Gloria: Even then she seems intent on fighting only our enemies. You know what this means don't you, commander? Kurt: ..Yes. We need her powers in order to break out of this encirclement. Kurt: We'll focus our efforts on the opening created by Riela and destroy their formation! Kurt: Imca, I'm depending on you! Imca: ..-t possible. Kurt: Imca..? Imca: It's not possible! That's.. That's the work of the devil..!! Kurt: ..Imca! What's going on! Imca: .. ....!! Kurt: ..No other way then! We'll get through this without her! Phase 1 #Activate Valkyrur on Riela and take the southwest base. Ignore all enemies except the tank. #Move Riela again with Valkyria and take the base. #Deploy your tank into this base and hold the position. #Deploy an assault and move for the area 2 west base. #Same action. #Deploy a sniper into this position to take out the Ace. #Use any amount of CPs to clear as many enemies from the north as you can using your sniper. (You may need to deploy a scout to provide vision for your sniper by running it forward) Mission Banter Kurt: What.. in the world.. Kurt: It's not lead, nor is it explosives.. It's the very energy from the Ragnite materialized and fired.. Kurt: Is that.. the power of a Valkyrur! Phase 2 #Redeploy your tank into area 2 west and go for the north base. #Clear the enemies in Area 2. #Clear the area around Area 3. Phase 3 #Redeploy your tank into Area 3. Move it into the center of the platform. Take out the enemy vehicle. #Shell the next barrier down. #Deploy Riela and move her as much as you can behind your tank. If she is a sniper you can use her to take out an enemy before ending turn. #Activate your last Valkyria and take the base. Mission Banter Kurt: We won.. No, Riela won this for us.. Rewards Aftermath 忌まわしき記憶 Dreadful memories Amy: The enemy is withdrawing.. Alfons: They're not withdrawing. That is them fleeing with a crushed morale. Serge: The men are disobeying orders and fleeing for their lives. There's no hope of them regrouping. Giulio: Of course.. Anyone would start running when attacked by that thing.. Valerie: We've seen it once in the battle at Ghirlandaio but.. This is really not easy to believe. Gloria: Believe it. Look, she's coming back. Riela: .. Kurt: Riela! Imca: ..!! Valerie: Imca...? Imca: Don't.. come here!! Imca: You're...!! イムカｖｓ．リエラ Imca vs. Riela Riela: Stop, Imca! お前が仇だったら If only you were the one I had to kill Kurt: Imca, Riela is not your enemy, don't make a mistake..! Imca: ...!! Riela: ... Imca: You! If only all I had to do was kill you! Imca: I could have ended it now!! Imca: ..!! Kurt: ... Notes/Trivia *This marks the first time where you may use Riela's SP ability: Valkyria. *Using Valkyria heals Riela to full health. *Valkyria makes Riela immune to all forms of damage, even landmines. *You may not use cover objects while in Valkyria mode. (Grass and sandbags) *Valkyria's damage is dependant on the weapon you have equipped. A lancer will deal more armor damage than a sniper would. It is possible for enemies to dodge the attack, though rarely. *Like Direct Command and Open Fire, using Valkyria restores AP to full. This ignores AP fatigue. *Unlike Direct Command, the maximum AP you have depends on the class you have equipped. *The Ragnite Lance attack is a single spot attack of 100% accuracy. It will not deal damage to any targets in front, or behind of it. *Valkyria is particularly powerful when it's invulnerability is exploited. Move Riela adjacent to enemies to cause enemy interception fire to take them down without using an attack, or set off mines that are adjacent to enemy targets. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions